Persuasion
by Specificitydarling
Summary: This wasn’t part of the plan, it was supposed to have any effect on her and she did not like her brother this much. post THE KISS! in ep 3x09  Spoiler! I haven't actually seen the whole episode so sorry if I got some stuff wrong.


OK. Bones. Bones bones bones. She does bones things. With bones people. She typed away frantically at the keyboard but stopped when she realised that the last 3 lines made so sense. None whatsoever. She didn't even think they were actual words. This wasn't part of the plan, it was supposed to have any effect on her and she did not like her brother this much. She reminded herself that she only did this as part of Caroline's condition. But then, Caroline's condition didn't involve tongue and – Oh God! Where was her gum?! He took her gum! And he was a really really good kisser.

She checked her inbox, hoping that news from Peru, or some other scientific bones things would distract her from the fact that they kissed. And the worst thing about it,the absolute worst thing about it was that she wanted to do it again. Really really wanted to do it again.

She needed to calm down, and get a grip and remind herself that he was her partner and they worked together and that she didn't believe in magic because no one could prove that it existed but now she thinks she could prove herself wrong. Would it be wrong to do it again?

"Brennan... do you -" Angela stopped short when she walked in. Something was different, very different. "What's up? You look like you just saw a ghost."

She shook her head, "Ghosts don't exist, Angela."

"It's an expression, Honey." Angela said, leaning on her desk, "Did you have a fight with Booth or something?"

Or something. "I...I think...Booth...Booth stole my gum." She said, words tripping over each other. Because really, he did and she really wanted it back. Right now.

"What? Are you ok-" Angela started but was cut off as she rushed out of the room in order to find him.

She did find him and she stopped and stood there like a lost dog, quietly, until he turned around. He looked uneasy around her, and the fact that it was maybe because of her, made her feel even more frantic inside.

"I'm Temperance Brennan and you're Seeley Booth." She said realising she made very little sense, but then she had come to accept that.

"Uh... Thanks for the Introduction, Bones. You ok?" He grinned.

Stupid question. He needed to stop talking because she was trying to persuade herself that this was a very very bad idea. And he needed to stop smiling, because the smiling was making the persuading much much harder.

"I need to talk to you..." she looked around the lab for someplace that didn't have glass walls. Who designed this place anyway? "...There!"

He gave her a curious look as she dragged him across the lab and into the small room. She pulled him in and closed the door and only then realised how small the room really was. Really small, and the little was dimmed for someone unknown reason.

"Bones. What's - " he asked, or started to. She wasn't sure he actually finished his question before she grabbed him by the lapel and pulled him towards her.

Her head was rushing and she realised that this was probably a very bad idea and she couldn't even blame it on Caroline, or Angela and she was supposed to be the logical one – And then he started kissing back. This one was different to the first. Longer, for one. Much much longer. And her lungs started to burn but she didn't really care because this time he put one hand behind her head and the other around her waist. And he had really really strong arms, but then she knew this already. And before wasn't a fluke, he was really great kisser, but as he did something with his tongue and she made and involuntary moan, she figured he already knew this.

When they finally pulled apart, because she didn't want to die in a very small room with no light, she bit her lip, and looked around not sure if looking him in the eye was a great idea. Because of what they had just done and because it might make them do it again.

"Bones...Should we talk about this?" He breathed heavily, and realised she was still holding on to him. Although he hadn't let go of her either.

This was the part she hadn't thought through. "I don't...I don't know what to say."

He laughed awkwardly, "Me either."

This wasn't going to be this bad, they were both adults and this could be easily worked out. Right? "I'm going to Peru tomorrow. Maybe we can...talk when I come back?" And by talk, she really hoped he knew she meant without the words.

"Sounds like a plan."

And she walked out of the very small room first, into the bright lights of the lab and they sort of blinded her, but then she wasn't really paying attention. She got her gum back. She walked past Angela's office in the way to hers and she was in there with Hodgins and they both gave her a weird look, but she ignored it because she got her gum back and her head was still spinning and she had a week and a day to figure out what to say to him.

Later on, when she was on the phone and saw him through the window, with Parker and the Christmas tree she realised that the nervous- belly-flop- butterflies- weak knees- euphoria feeling she got when she was kissing him didn't only come with the kissing.


End file.
